


When Loki gets overprotective, and Natasha likes it.

by MeticulousNightmare



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, father/son bond, natasha protective father kink, protective parent, sleipnir - Freeform, smut in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeticulousNightmare/pseuds/MeticulousNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a little over protective and angry when Thor brings Sleipnir to Earth without his permission, and after following him makes his anger quite clear. Natasha finds that maybe she likes this over protective Loki a little more than she should. </p><p>Bonding between Loki and Sleipnir, because in my mind he's a caring father, and some smut to follow eventually between Loki and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I kind of wrote all this in one go, I don't have a beta and just wanted to get it posted. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, it happens when you do all your writing in the middle of the night.

Loki strolled into the stables with the same authoritative air he'd always carried. Most of Asgard’s people still didn't trust him, but he had made amends for his actions, had been forced to by the Allfather, and he'd made no argument. After being dragged back from Midgard in chains and wearing a gag, he'd been thrown in a cell and given plenty of time to think about his actions. He realised now that what he'd done had been foolish. Of course he still didn't believe it had been completely his own fault, he really had had Asgard best interest in mind when he'd tried to destroy Jotunheim, and he still believed that Thor had not been ready to rule. But even Thor agreed about that now.

Of course trying to take of Midgard had been completely over the top. After falling so long in the void he hadn't been in his right mind, the Chitauri had tempted him with power, power that had been taken from him, and he wanted more than anything to prove he was worthy to rule. It had been the wrong thing to do, he knew that now. After weeks in a cell he had requested a private audience with Odin and begged for a chance to earn forgiveness. He'd helped to rebuild the bifrost for Asgard, it had been a nearly impossible task, but he'd managed. As well as rebuilding the bifrost he helped Thor travel between Asgard and Midgard so that he could fight with the Avengers and protect their planet. 

The mortals were still weary of him. He'd helped to rebuild the city he'd helped to destroy, and had vowed that he regretted his actions, with Thor arguing on his side. They hadn't seemed to believe him at first, and though they now believed he was sorry, he knew they neither trusted him nor liked him very much. It didn't make much difference to him. The only time he saw them was when Thor would request his aid in battle and he'd have to join them and fight with them. The hawk hadn't been too happy about that, but after the first time he'd saved them all from being killed they had accepted that his skill with magic could be useful to them, and so he was now an ally. A disliked ally, but an ally all the same. It didn't matter to him if they liked him or not, of course it could get annoying, but he was used to his brothers friends not liking him, so it was no different to the way he'd grown up. And he spent most of his time in Asgard anyway. 

He paused at the familiar door to the stall at the end of the stables, a frown appearing on his brow as he peered in. It was empty. He sat the brush he was holding on top of the door, balancing it with no effort, and walked out to find the stable who was brushing down a black mare. "Where is Sleipnir?" He demanded, eyebrow raised. "No one is allowed to take him from the stables but my family, and I know for a fact that the Allfather is with the Queen at the moment." 

Ste stable boy jumped and Loki was satisfied with the fear in his eyes. Previously disgraced or not, people still feared him. Not only because he was dangerous and powerful, but also because they knew he was still Prince. "He is with Thor your majesty." The boy answered fearfully, toying with the brush in his hands. The mare behind him snorted unhappily and nudged him with her nose, but he ignored her, keeping his eyes on Loki. 

"Where has Thor taken him?" Loki asked. Why would Thor have taken his son? Thor never rode Sleipnir, he had his own horses, fine beasts that could carry him for hours, and he loved them, so Loki couldn't think of a reason why his brother would have taken Sleipnir. The answer was enough to fill him with fury and worry at the same moment. 

"The Prince said he was taking him to Midgard, so he could show his team how mighty his Nephew is, and to prove that he was not just a human myth."

Loki was furious. His hands shook and he didn't spare the boy a single glance as he took the mare he'd been brushing and jumped easily onto her back. She wore no saddle and no bridle or reins, but it was no obstacle for him. He gripped her mane and his thighs squeezed her sides tightly so he wouldn't fall, and with a quick tap from his heel and the click of his tongue she was running, following every slight tug of her mane and riding where Loki told her too, just as a well-trained horse should. Despite his hurry he made a mental note to remember this horse for the next time he wanted to ride or hunt. 

Loki jumped off her back before she had even stopped moving, patting her neck twice as he passed and strode the rest of the short distance so that he was standing before Heimdall. He hated Heimdall, and knew the man wasn't overly fond of him either, his Golden eyes unnerved Loki, and it bothered him that the man had not been willing to follow him when he had been King. He spoke of loyalty to the King, but it was a selective loyalty, and that made Loki believe he wasn't trustworthy. Loki had often wondered if the man knew of his true heritage, he did after all see everything, wouldn't he have seen Odin take him as a child? He'd never actually asked though. He didn't like the thought that the he had always been so much ruder to Loki because he knew of his blood and heritage. 

"Open the Bifrost Heimdall, immediately." He ordered, striding past him into the large, spherical room. It was not as grand as the old one, but it worked, and that was what mattered. The people of Asgard had always been to preoccupied with appearance, Loki thought. 

"I cannot send you directly to your Brother," He said in that deep voice, placing his large sword in its rightful place the room began spinning. "There is nowhere appropriate for the bridge to place you."

"I care not; send me as close as you can." He said, before stepping forward and letting the magic take him across the realms. It was an uncomfortable feeling, unfamiliar, one he couldn't control. His brother and friends had never had a problem with it, but it made Loki's stomach knot and twist as his world spun and shifted around him. He much preferred his own way of travel through the realms, but this was faster and easier, so he suffered through the uncomfortable feeling until he finally hit the ground in a crouch, patterns burned into the ground in a circle around him. 

He looked around as he heard whispered voices around him. He was in the middle of a park. Central Park, his memory supplied the name after a moment, and there was a small gathering of people around him, whispering and staring at him. Slowly the dark clouds in the sky were disappearing, and Loki pushed himself up so he was standing, taking a moment to brush off his clothes his clothes. He wasn't in his full armour like he usually was when he came to Midgard, but was instead dressed in one of his less formal outfits, tight and black with a high collar, comfortable for riding, but nice enough that he still looked like the Prince he was. He still has his cape, which made him feel a little better about not being in full gear. He could use his magic to summon his armour, but it hardly seemed worth the effort. 

The small crowd parted as he strode forward and past them. He was barely a few steps past them when he let his magic surround him, vanishing him from their view. He was there long enough to smirk at the cries of shock before he reappeared on the grass outside the Avengers mansion. A security guard jumped in surprise as Loki appeared before him. "Where is my idiot Brother?" He snapped. The man’s hand twitched towards his gun, and Loki's eyes narrowed. He had no patience to play these games today. He sighed in frustration and waved his hand, a small horse appeared in his hand, made of magic and with 8 legs. "Did Thor come here with a horse like this or not?" He asked slowly, so the guard wouldn't get confused.

"Oh yeah, the weird horse, he's got it around back." Loki resisted the urge to hit the man and stalked away from him and around the mansion. He paused at the edge of the building looking back to where the guard had said Thor would be. He noticed Sleipnir first, standing beside the Golden God, who was holding his reins loosely in one hand. He had a wide grin on his face. 

"You see my friends," He was saying in his annoyingly loud voice. "I did not lie, this is my nephew. A fine beast he is, there is none in the nine realms to rival him." It was clear in his voice that he truly was proud, and Loki knew it, but he couldn't help the anger that bubbled up inside him. How dare he bring Sleipnir here and treat him like some show pony, bred to stand around and look pretty for people. 

The group was standing in a semi-circle around Thor and Sleipnir, who looked a little confused and unsure. Most would have told him it wasn't that easy to read a horses emotions, but this was his son, Sleipnir was not like a normal horse, and Loki knew he didn't know what was going on. He had been taken from his stall, brought through the bifrost to a whole new world, and now he was surrounded by strangers ogling at him. 

"No way, this is actually Loki's kid. He actually has 8 legs!" Stark laughed and stepped closer, the same look in his eye that Loki often saw when he had something new he wanted to study in the lab. That was the last straw. He strode forward and was between Stark and Sleipnir so quick none of them even made a move to stop him as he snarled and shoved the man back, away from the horse now behind him. 

"What the hell!" Clint yelled in surprise. 

Loki growled and pointed at Stark, green eyes blazing as he shouted. "If you ever come near my son again-"

"Whoa, calm down Reindeer games." Stark interrupted from the ground as he pushed himself up. "I wasn't going to do anything, honest." 

The group eyed him warily as he narrowed his eyes and stepped back to put his hand on Sleipnir’s neck, the grey hair under his hand soft. 

"Brother we meant him no harm," Thor urged gently, hands raised defensively. "I simply wanted to introduce the team to my nephew."

In a flash one of Loki’s small blades flew past Thor's ear, grazing just enough to open a small cut. Clint had an arrow in his bow and the string pulled back almost instantly, aimed directly at Loki. 

"You imbecile." He spat angrily. He'd probably regret his words later, but right now he was angry and didn't care. "How dare you bring my son to another realm without telling me!" The last words were shouted in Thor's direction. He felt a soft nose touch his shoulder and reached a hand up to rest on Sleipnir's nose, stroking gently. "He has never been to Midgard before, never seen cars or guns or anything dangerous here. He would not have known what could be dangerous! What if he'd wandered off and walked into traffic? What if some foolish mortal thought him a good trophy and shot him to mount him in their house like a common beast?!" 

Sleipnir snorted; offended by Loki's words, because he did understand what he was saying, but Loki hushed him quietly. Thor looked like a scalded puppy, rubbing the back of his neck. "I am sorry Brother; I did not think such things would occur. I didn't think it dangerous to bring him here but you are right. I should have told you I wished to bring him to Midgard."

Loki noticed Natasha grab Clint arm and tug his bow down. The archer glared at her but the look she shot back at him was twice as dangerous, and he reluctantly let the string loose slowly and put the arrow back. "Yes you should have." Loki replied angrily. He glanced sideways at Sleipnir and stroked his neck. "He is not some creature you can bring here for the mortals to laugh at, he is family. They do not care that you are a proud uncle, they wanted yet another reason to laugh at me, and they wanted the amusement of seeing an 8 legged horse born to someone they don't like!" 

"No, we didn't want to laugh at him Loki." Steve said honestly. "We just didn't know if he was real, and Thor said he wanted to introduce us, that's all. None of us believed there was actually an 8 legged horse." 

"And it should have stayed that way." 

The tension in the air had lowered a little now that he wasn't shouting, but it was still incredibly uncomfortable. "Leave us be." He said, turning away from them a little to face his son. "The Bifrost is not yet strong enough to power so many trips so soon, we must stay for a while until I can take him home. But I won't have you all standing here staring at him. He is smarter than a normal horse and he knows that you are staring, and he knows if you laugh. I will not have you give him reason to question himself." 

Stark looked like he wanted to argue but Thor shook his head and walked away, the others trailing after him slowly, all except Natasha, who stayed, watching him with an expression Loki couldn't read. "This is not a safe world for you." Loki said quietly to Sleipnir, their eyes meeting. "Most of these people would kill you without even questioning it. They don't care if you are smart or special, they are destructive and cruel." 

He rested his forehead on Sleipnir’s cheek for a moment before turning his head so he could look sideways at Natasha, who still hadn't moved. "Is there a reason you're still standing there?" He asked. 

She hesitated a moment, her expression still unreadable, and then she shook her head. She turned and followed after the rest of the team, giving him one last glance over her shoulder before she disappeared inside. Loki let out a sigh of relief. Many of the mortals believed he didn't love his son because he'd given him to Odin as a gift. But it was definitely not so. He'd had no choice at the time, and the mortals had not got the whole story correct. Loki had been too young and inexperienced when he'd had Sleipnir, he knew not how to raise a child, and had given him to the Allfather in the hopes that Odin would look after his son better than he himself could. He'd never really intended for Odin to use Sleipnir as his own steed, in fact he'd been furious when he found out, but it was unavoidable really. The King would not pass up the opportunity to ride the best steed in all the realms, and Sleipnir seemed to enjoy his role. 

But giving up his son didn't mean Loki didn't love him. He'd always visited him, helped look after him when he could, even more so now after all the events that had passed since Thor’s coronation. He came to see his son every day. So it was a great relief to find him safe. So many things could have happened to him here, and Loki could imagine every one of them. Sleipnir snorted again and laid down on the grass, looking up at Loki expectantly. Loki gave a little laugh and dropped down, leaning back against him, scratching behind one of his ears. "I'm sure this is the biggest adventure you've had in many years." 

Sleipnir's ears twitched and his tail swished happily, head turned so he could nudge Loki with his nose. Loki chuckled and kissed him on the head, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I worry about you." he laughed at the almost human eye roll he received for that comment. "Yes I know, over protective parent, but it's unavoidable. Next time your uncle decides to foolishly whisk you off to another realm I'd appreciate if you could find a way to let me know, or at least give him enough trouble that he lets me know." He closed his eyes and leaned back properly. The sun was warm on his face and he smiled a little. 

"I'll have Lady Pepper send someone to get you some food later. You'll love Midgard’s apples, so much juicer than our own. And sometimes they coat them in this sweet stuff called toffee. It's like melted sugar. And they have these orange stick things they call carrots. Those are amazing, and I hear they are popular for horses, perhaps you'll enjoy them." He shrugged. "We'll probably be here a few days, so you'll have plenty of things to try. He leaned his head sideways to kiss Sleipnir's neck fondly. His eyes opened long enough to notice the figure watching him from the window a few floors up, but he just looked away and continued talking his son, telling him of the things that were different on this planet. There were many things to tell, and as long as they didn't bother him he didn't care if one of the Mortals was spying on him. He suspected it was Thor anyway, checking that Loki was still there. 

He didn't even give it more than a second of his attention; he was relaxed and relieved to be with his son for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this second chapter took so long. I was pretty busy and I was just so stuck on what to write. Every time I opened it I could only get a few lines before I had to stop. But it's here now, and I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.   
> I've updated this so the rating is E, because I know this is going to need it for where I see it going.   
> This chapter is from Natasha's POV , hope you enjoy it.

After the incident outside the team had relocated to the biggest common room in the Avengers mansion. They'd all dropped onto the couches that sat in a circle, and Natasha had moved to sit at the window seat, curtain pulled back just enough that she could see outside, her curiosity getting the better of her. "You must forgive my brother." Thor was saying from the couches while Tony poured himself and Clint a glass of scotch each. "He is very protective of Sleipnir, and he worries about people hurting his sons feelings. He is a good mother."

Even without glancing back Natasha knew from the sounds she'd heard that Stark had just choked on his scotch. Clint was laughing, and was joined by Stark as soon as the billionaire was able to breathe again. She heard the familiar sound of Bruce's quiet chuckle, low, the kind of laugh that didn't draw attention. "I think you mean Father." Bruce corrected kindly. Even if he did scare her a little, Natasha liked Bruce. He was never rude or mocking like Tony and Clint could be, and he respected her privacy and need for space, especially after the Hulk had attacked her. 

"No Doctor Banner, Loki is Sleipnir’s mother, not his father." She let the curtain fall closed and glanced at the blond God, waiting for him to explain. "The tale is long, and not mine to tell. Though your myth is very similar. Loki was in the form of a mare when Sleipnir was born, Loki birthed him, so he is Sleipnir's mother, not his father."

Natasha looked away again when she noticed the expression on Stark's face and looked out the window again. Loki was still leaning against the eight-legged horse, moving his hands as he spoke. He wore a smile she'd never seen before, there was no hardness on his face, it wasn't forced or evil, he actually looked... happy. The horse, Sleipnir, had its head turned, watching Loki as he spoke, and she swore she saw it nod a few times. 

She and Loki hadn't really spoken much since he'd started working with the Avengers. It wasn't as though she hated him, an ally was an ally, and they had to accept all the help they could get while protecting the world, but the two of them had never really had anything to talk about. She was wary of him, he was smart, and he knew how to play a spies game, she'd tricked him the time he'd been in the cell, but she knew he was just as capable of tricking her. Conversation had always just seemed dangerous, two professional liars trying to hold a conversation, it just didn't sound like something she wanted to be a part of if she didn't have to. 

But today he'd caught her curiosity. She'd never seen a side to him other than the snarky God who liked to be rude to anyone who gave him the opportunity. What she'd seen today, Loki getting so protective, it had interested her. She should have been angry when he pushed back Stark, but she hadn't been. She should have been just as ready to fight as Clint was when he threw the knife at Thor, but Loki never missed with those things, he'd missed on purpose. It had been a threat, a warning that he would defend his son physically should he need to. She didn't trust the interest that had peaked inside her then, something she didn't want to call arousal. She didn't trust it, but that didn't mean she didn't like it. 

She unfolded herself from the window seat and passed by the couches. "Going outside." 

"Not out to Loki?" Clint asked, he didn't seem happy when she nodded. "Leave him be Natasha, don't piss him off."

"I'll be fine." Was all he got before she was out of the room. He didn't follow, likely because he was aware she wouldn't listen to him no matter what he said. She went to her bedroom first, locking the door before she slid out of her tight Shield outfit. She pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans, some boots with no heels and a shirt that left her arms exposed. She skipped a jacket, it was pretty warm outside so she wouldn't be cold enough for it. The Shield outfit could be a comfort, but she didn't need it, and if she came out in normal clothing she knew it would make her appear like less of a threat. Loki was smart enough to know that her getting changed into normal clothes was a sign that she didn't want trouble. 

She went out of the side doors, walking around, her feet naturally making no noise. She stopped by the back wall of the house. Loki had his head tipped back and his eyes closed, he didn't see her and kept talking, and she could hear his words from where she was standing. "They're called phones, they can talk to each other with them, even if they're very far apart, across the world even." He paused and there was silence for a moment. "No I don't know how they work. Stark said something about signals and some kind of waves, though how water has anything to do with it I don't understand. And I know you're there Miss Romanov, you're usually much less obvious." 

She stepped forward, allowing her steps to be heavier than usual and crushed a small twig beneath her right boot. She wasn't surprised he'd noticed her there; he was more perceptive than a human. "I wasn't trying to be inconspicuous." She said her voice no louder than it would be if she were speaking to someone right next to her. Sleipnir had turned his attention to her and was looking at her with eyes that were an interesting mix of the expected brown color, and dashes of green that stood out in the sun. She thought the green must come from Loki, she hadn't seen eyes that green until she'd met him. "You spoke to him like you were answering a question. Do you understand him?" She turned her gaze back onto Loki, who was staring at her now. 

He didn't move from where he was sitting, but she saw him tense a little, his gaze wasn't very friendly either. He didn't answer her question, but the silence alone was answer enough and she nodded in reply like he'd spoken anyway. She could actually see the annoyance flash across his face for a split second. Loki had a bad temper, it was obvious to all of them ever since they met him when he was evil, and even more so when he started fighting with them. He could be calm one minute, and then furious the next if even one wrong word was spoken. Tony liked to tease him for it, but Natasha knew that it was just the reaction of a person who had suffered through a lot of torment in life. She knew because of how easily anger reared its ugly head in herself. 

"Anyone can understand Sleipnir if he wants them too." He said, eyeing her suspiciously as he absentmindedly stroked the fur on his sons neck. "He speaks to me in my mind." 

Natasha raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and glanced at Sleipnir. "Is that so, how interesting." She smiled at the horse, sliding her hands into her front pockets. "Can I pat you?" The surprised that flitted across Loki’s face was satisfying and it was a struggle to keep a smirk from sliding its way on to her face. He hadn't expected her to address Sleipnir himself. 

"No." He told her bluntly a moment later. "Go away and leave him alone." 

Natasha laughed as he was knocked forward when Sleipnir stood, clearly haven given no warning. The great grey stallion flicked Loki in the face with his tail and stepped forward to Natasha, tossing his head playfully and snorting a little while his father had to push himself to his feet. She could almost feel Loki's gaze on her as she reached out a hand to Sleipnir’s nose, running her fingers down his grey fur. It was a lot softer than she'd expected. She hadn't been around a lot of horses, but she had ridden a few, and their fur had been kind of rough. She smiled and stepped closer so she could scratch behind his right ear. He exhaled and warm air hit her chest making her laugh. "Your father needs to stop being so protective doesn't he." She looked over his nose at Loki slyly. "I think if he did he might be surprised to realize that not everybody is evil, and we don't all want to hurt you."

"I don't think you have a place to be commenting on my parenting skills." He said, brushing grass from his clothes, tight and black, not as many layers as the stuff he'd worn when he'd first come to Earth with the Chitauri. He looked good like this, younger, the tight fitting clothes suited his body and showed off his frame much better. She dragged her eyes from her body back to his face. An observation, she told herself, not attraction. Not at all. "Considering that you've never actually been a parent yourself."

She flinched a little at that, dropping her gaze back to the grey fur in front of her, fingers still running through it. That was a bit of a sore spot. She'd never really had any great desire to be a mother sure, but every now and then the thought occurred to her, what it would be like to have a family and children to love and raise. Not that it was ever an option, she couldn't have children. They'd made sure of that in Russia, before she'd even been old enough to have children. The option had been stolen from her, and it hurt a little to be reminded about it. "I can't." She told him. She was surprised by the way her voice came out quiet, she'd intended it to sound uninterested, and she didn't like that it was Loki she'd slipped in front of. Clint knew she couldn't have children, but not even once had she ever told him it bothered her a bit, whenever she thought about it too much.

"What?" He looked surprised, an expression she didn't see him wear often. He was usually too composed, just like she was. They were rather similar, Loki and herself, they had trained in wearing masks, both of them experts. The best at lying. But it was too late for lies now, she'd slipped. He'd seen it. And now he'd see through any lies she told. She didn't like it, but she knew not to underestimate him. 

"I can't." She repeated. "I can't be a parent myself." She shrugged. Yes it could hurt a little sometimes, but she'd accepted the fact a long time ago, and she'd already shed whatever tears mentioning it could bring. Now it was just an old scar that could ache a little when remembered again. "I can't get pregnant, I can't have children, I can't be a parent. Even if my job permitted it." 

Natasha had never seen Loki speechless before, but now he just stared at her, not a word dropping from his lips. Sleipnir turned his head to face his father, pulling away from her hand which dropped back to her side. There was silence as the two stared at each other, some silent conversation happening that she couldn't hear. Though whether Loki was replying or if it was one sided she didn't know. Finally Loki sighed and their eye contact broke as Loki looked over to her. "I apologize, I was insensitive. I wasn't aware of your situation." 

She shook her head and slid her hands into her front pockets again. "I've made peace with it. I've had a long time to get used to it. Plus, with my job, having a child would be too dangerous anyway. I protect the planet, getting children mixed up in that wouldn't be fair." She felt naked under his intense green gaze, like she was exposed and he was looking into her soul. 

"But it still bothers you." He nodded his head down once. "So my apology still stands." 

They stared at each other for a moment, her brown eyes linked with his green. It was only a few seconds, but it seemed to drag on for an eternity as both of them tried to read the other, and hide their own thoughts from being seen. She was the first to break the contact, swallowing and looking away from him and down at the ground. It gave her enough time to compose her expression before she looked back at him. The intensity had left his gaze and now he looked at her with the same disinterest that he usually did. She couldn't tell if she was happy or disappointed and she definitely didn't want the answer to that. "You didn't know, so I don't blame you. But thanks anyway." 

Her hand reached out to pat Sleipnir on the nose again. "I'd love to stay and chat, but Clint's watching me from the window and he'll probably come out and cause trouble soon if I don't go back in." Clint actually was watching her from the window (she’d noticed a few moments before), a fact Loki did check, but they both knew that wasn't the reason she was going inside.

Still, he snorted and said, "So you answer the Hawk's every wish now, how lovely for the two of you, he must be so proud to have tamed to famous Black Widow." 

"No I just want to get away from you." She retorted, but she shot him a grateful smile as she stepped back. "Thanks for letting me pat you Sleipnir, I'll come back out tomorrow to say hello again." She turned mid step without faltering and continued walking back to the door she'd come out through, waving over her shoulder. 

Just as she was going through the door she heard a snort followed by, "Don't you start, if you say another word I'll ignore you." She was smiling when she walked past Clint at the top of the stairs. 

"What are you grinning about?" He asked her, falling in step behind her on the way back to her bedroom. 

"None of your business." She said, pressing her thumb into the little fingerprint reader attached to her door while leaning forward so the scanner could scan her eye. There was a beep and the familiar click of the lock letting her know it was okay to open her door. "Go play with the boys, I don't feel like hanging out right now."

"I'm not a child."

She patted him on the head, "Keep telling yourself that." She said with a smile before she closed the door in his face with a laugh. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off, walking across the room to drop onto her bed; pushing a pair of jeans she'd decided not to wear onto the ground. None of the guys had been in her room, and she'd heard them talking about it before. She'd thought them stupid for being so curious, her room wasn't that different to anyone else’s room, but they were rather curious about it for some reason, and she was happy keeping it that way. They'd all thought her room would be meticulous, everything in its rightful place. She'd almost laughed at that. Too much of her life was perfectly controlled; her room was usually quite a mess. Never anything too bad, but she had a habit of dropping her clothes wherever she took them off and not dealing with them until she had to do laundry. There were books in piles around the room, shoes that were separated from their partners and a blanket she'd kicked off the night before was piled at the end of the bed. It wasn't like she ever had anyone in her room, so she didn't feel like she needed to impress anyone with it.

She rolled onto her back and stared at the roof, contemplating what had happened outside. She'd never seen Loki the way he was now, with his son around him. It was like he was a different man. Harsher maybe, when the rest of the team had been around, but he was only being protective, looking after Sleipnir who he obviously cared so much for. And then he'd apologized to her, not something she'd seen him do often. She'd deduced enough to know that Sleipnir had told him to do it, but he had been sincere about it, and that was what mattered. Loki rarely apologized to any of them even if he knew he was in the wrong, but he'd actually seemed sorry that she couldn't have children and he'd bought it up. She kind of liked this Loki, she realized. She liked watching him get protective, it stirred something inside her. There was some primal thing inside her that was attracted to a male who might make a good mate, a mate who would protect the offspring she couldn't have. She licked her lips, remembering how he'd looked when he shoved Tony away from Sleipnir, muscles tensed, his lithe body moving faster than normal human speed. The fury and life in his eyes, that deep angry tone in his voice. She shivered and pressed her thighs together, biting her lip. 

It's not safe. Her mind told her. He'll play you; use your attraction to his advantage. But she couldn't get rid of the heat in her belly or the want deep between her legs that ached for attention. She sighed, this was not going to go well for her tomorrow, and she knew just how hard it would be to hide it from Loki. But she slid one hand down and into her jeans anyway, fingers finding the wetness of her arousal, she figured it might as well go good for her now. It had been a while anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you might be disappointed there was no smut in this chapter, and maybe that I didn't go into detail with Natasha in her bedroom at the end, but I didn't really think it needed it, and the smut will come. I'd love to hear what you thought, and if there's anything in particular you feel you'd want to see in the next two chapters. Thanks for reading and being patient.


End file.
